


Hug Me More♡

by ChocolateLuv



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLuv/pseuds/ChocolateLuv
Summary: Kaoru returns back to UNDEAD's practice room after the Date Plan Project, only to find Rei crying... ReiKao cute moments together~!
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Hug Me More♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi, this is my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it~!!!(◍•ᴗ•◍)

"Oioioioioi~."

That was the first thing that Kaoru heard when he stepped into the UNDEAD practice room after a week or so of being absent from his unit activities.

"Uwah, Rei-kun, what's wrong?" Kaoru hurried over to the black-haired boy who was crying in the middle of the room, surprised. Kaoru never expected that the first thing he would encounter coming back from his shuffle unit would be seeing Rei in tears.

It has been quite a few days since Kaoru last saw Rei, and to tell the truth, it was a lie if he said he didn't think about Rei at all during his project. Unconsciously, Kaoru would notice himself smiling more and more often now whenever he sees this vampire grandpa. He wondered why though... 

Rei simply whined, "It has been quite a while since I have felt your presence lately; thus, I have come to miss you, Kaoru-kun..." He put on a pathetic expression as Rei looked at the blonde with his best puppy eyes, making Kaoru feel bad. 

Kaoru made an apologetic smile at him, "Sorry sorry, I was busy with the new project that ES enforced lately~." 

"You could've asked me for help when you were in struggle," Rei was still upset with the fact that his partner never once called him when he was having a rough time during the Date Plan Collaboration.

"...You're already really busy with Rhythm Link's work, so I didn't want to throw more burdens onto you…," Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. He has always been a bother to Rei; he knew it. Ever since he joined UNDEAD, Kaoru was just another weight for Rei to carry on. Kaoru already promised Ritsu that he would look after Rei. He promised to himself too that he will share Rei's troubles together. That's why Kaoru has been working extra hard right now to try and make up everything even though he knew it'll never be enough. 

The boy had been so lost into his thought that Kaoru didn't even realize he was frowning until a hand had started patting his head. 

Rei heaved a smile at the younger one, smoothing his hair out, "You're never a burden, Kaoru-kun. We're partners, aren't we~?" Kaoru's hair was so soft and silky, and Rei quite liked the feeling of stroking the strips of hair down to Kaoru's neck.

"You're right," Kaoru smiled back at him. Partner…, Kaoru thought. He will never forget the day when Rei finally acknowledged him to be his equal on stage.

The feeling of Rei just patting his head reassured Kaoru a lot. Kaoru was always supposed to be the one to give love but to be loved really feels nice too. It's funny how such a small gesture that Rei does for him can make Kaoru's heart flutter so much.

Seeing Kaoru returning back to his usual self made Rei at ease. After all, one of Kaoru's most charming features in him was that radiant smile of his not even the sun can compare, and Rei knew this better than anyone else. If God ever gave him a chance, Rei wishes he could always protect the brilliance of this boy. Forever…

Kaoru stood there and just let Rei pat his head and neck, enjoying such kind affection, giggling cutely at that. Taking this as a perfect chance to gain attention, Rei threw himself on Kaoru's body. "Kaoru~kun~, comfort me, I was so lonely…," Rei clung to the blonde, sluggishly yet tightly. Truly, Rei really acted like a spoiled kid sometimes even though he, himself, may say he's an old man. Kaoru found the contrast attractive though, nonetheless.

"Woah~," Kaoru suddenly felt the weight get flopped on him. Rei whined into his chest as Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at that, "Ahaha, you're so needy sometimes. There there~." He caressed Rei's head, giving him baby head pats before wrapping an arm around him. 

Kaoru-kun is so warm…, Rei quickly slants forward and hugged back almost instantly. The blonde was surprised as his body didn't even have the time to react, losing his balance and collapsing in advance, due to the sudden pressure on him. His body tilted backward while the two fell onto the ground together.

They laughed, still hugging onto each other. "Jeez, Rei-kun~," Kaoru lightly chuckled below him.

Rei looked down at Kaoru with a small grin, "Wagahai would never stop loving Kaoru-kun in my life~." He then confessed abruptly, his voice came out soft, eyes gentle and sincere.

The younger male couldn't believe what just came out of his partner's mouth. Kaoru tried to hide his flushed face, but the scarlet glow of Rei's eyes made him unable to resist. Rei said he loved him? Kaoru was loved by someone? He sensed his heart thumped eagerly straight away; Kaoru had never felt this type of feeling before. He thought that his heart might just explode or shatter into a million pieces. So many emotions were hitting him all at once that the boy's mind seemed to have gone completely blank. "Rei-kun…" 

Kaoru wanted to say something but nothing came out. He blamed himself for not having enough strength to face Rei just yet. The young boy blushed and turned away. He patted his own face, trying to get rid of the red tinge on his cheeks from the embarrassment. Kaoru fumbled around in his own little world before he finally gathered his courage to look up at Rei.

Even so, the words that were rolling on the tip of Kaoru's tongue were lost as he was stunned by his partner's beauty the second he tried to speak. The blonde always knew that Sakuma Rei was very handsome but to look at him this closely was a whole new thing for him. 

On top of him was a boy so remarkably alluring that Rei could even convince the angels to fall down from heaven. Kaoru would even believe that Rei was God's greatest creation if someone were to tell him that. His black hair swayed down, gorgeously framing his features. The color in Rei's irises seemed to shimmer a certain crimson shade that almost seemed inhuman. And has Kaoru mentioned the vampire's smile yet? Because it's charming. Every time Rei smiles, it would make Kaoru's heart start racing all over again like he was put under an enchanter's spell.

"I—," Kaoru tried to open his mouth but failed to utter anything out again. Rei casually smiled, and before Kaoru could respond, he was sealed with a sudden kiss. Their lips finally touched for the very first time.

Kaoru had so many thoughts in his head that he wanted to ask Rei but was left dumbfounded. Rei lightly brushed his lips against Kaoru's before giving him a smooch there. Although it was only a chaste one, the kiss still sent Kaoru's heart in skipping beats. "Kukuku, how was that, Kaoru-kun~?" he then pecked Kaoru's cheeks real quick. Rei snuggled his head cozily like a child on Kaoru's shoulders, hoping he would get praised.

Kaoru breathed out a laugh at Rei before pulling him down, breaking the calm quietness, "Really~, Rei-kun is such a big baby~!" Kaoru dragged Rei into another embrace. He didn't want to let go of Rei's fragile warmth just yet, hugging onto his partner for a little longer. Kaoru really enjoyed it; he hadn't sensed the intimacy of another human for far too long.

"I love Rei-kun too~!"Kaoru nuzzled his forehead against Rei's after he pulled Rei down with his arm.

Rei chuckled, bumping their noses together. "Kaoru-kun, you're so cute~," Rei returned the love he was given. "I might just have to kiss you again, you know~?"

"Hug me more~," The blonde only answered back with a giggle. He doesn't know why he can't stop laughing right now; he's so happy. So happy. He felt immense bliss bursting out of him from nowhere. It was such a passionate emotion that he felt. Kaoru smiled at Rei for no particular reason; his eyes twinkled up, and his cheeks were tinted in bright pink. 

Rei's expression softened up from that. Kaoru is just so irresistibly adorable. The way he smiles, the way he talks, the way he laughs… They were all too cute. Sometimes, Rei felt that Kaoru was just like the sun, always giving him the light that he thought he could never touch. 

This boy seemed to have been affected by his sunshine too, as Rei felt extremely happy around Kaoru also. Their legs tangled together while the two cuddled on the floor for a while longer. 

"Anytime, my dear~." Rei wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist. He'll give all the love Kaoru needs to him whenever and wherever. His hands carelessly started to twirl the ends of the boy's gold hair. It had always been Rei's dream to be the one to drizzle Kaoru with lots of doting. He vowed to protect this delicate breeze no matter what with all his heart even until time ends. Rei hummed as he gently brushed Kaoru's bangs aside to plant a kiss on the boy's cheeks. Kaoru relaxed into the touch as they both let out a small chuckle.

And Kaoru knew from that moment that everything will be alright for now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I luv ReiKao so so much~!!!(≧▽≦) Thank you for reading!!! My Instagram is @wendy_cheers if you want to talk about Enstars with me~


End file.
